


aya goes to mcdonald’s

by strobelites



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Fic, Other, anyways this is the stupidest fucking thing ever sorry, bushiroad please help the “siscons” challenge, god this is SO fucking stupid, i wrote this and it’s super stupid sorry, if u enjoy this then....thank u agshshsh, sorry for dragging it on the incest ships are......yuck!, theres just.....incest in the tag and like???? hello?.., yea this is a really stupid fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strobelites/pseuds/strobelites
Summary: aya gets hungry on her way to school. she decides to stop by at mcdonald’s. bad decisions ensue.





	aya goes to mcdonald’s

**Author's Note:**

> im so fucking sorry

 

it was a bright morning in the maruyama household. and when aya woke up, it was even brighter.

 

bright colors were all over the room. pinks and yellows and blues and purples, you know, the whole shabang.

 

well, all except that dark corner at the far side of her room. but, she didn’t really want to talk about that. those were dark, DARK times for aya.

 

stretching, she dabbed out of her bed and into her shower. she fell on the floor but continued to dab.

 

“what a legend.” moca said in her sleep.

 

yes, in her sleep. so what?

 

anyways, aya stopped dabbing so she could take a proper shower.

 

afterwards she quickly got ready and looked at the time. she wasn’t late, she was rather early.

 

very early, actually. 3 in the fucking morning.

 

 

yeah, it’s night time and the sun is out whATEVER MOM ITS MY FANFIC >:((((((

 

aya sighed and whipped on her parents door.

 

“can you cook something dad? im starving.” she asked.

 

he made a weird noise that sounded a lot like apyr but decided not to ask.

 

asking her mom the same question resulted in a nico yazawa voice and aya didn’t like that too much.

 

“that is so disgusting alexa play despacito 2.” she said

 

“playing” alexa replied and a distorted voice started playing as aya backflipped down the downstairs and cartwheeled out of her house all the way to the street.

 

walking along the road, she saw two cats fighting for food and hissed to see if she could fight for it too. but instead the cats made a weird face and decided to share the food amongst the two of them.

 

“how rude :(“ aya said, not even knowing how she said the colon and opening parentheses.

 

 continuing her walk, she saw a giant, glowing arch of diabetes. 

 

it was a mc........mchuh? how do you even...

macdonalds??? micdonlads??? sdlanodcm???

 

oh yeah, mcdonald’s........it says it right there.

 

aya walked in screaming the lyrics to pasupare revolutions and waited in line.

 

and by waiting in line, she really wasn’t waiting in line since the mcdonalds was empty. there was nobody here. not a single person.

 

she could smell the Borgers burning in the back. but as of .3 seconds ago she didn’t want a Borger. she wanted a mcflurry!

 

so she did the electro shuffle to the mcflurry machine and guess what? it was broken.

 

”this stupid thing is always broken.” aya sighed before kicking the living shit out of it.

 

suddenly, a whirring sound emitted from the mcflurry machine. finally, a trace of hope? 

 

nope. the mcflurry machine was even more fucking broken, all of the mcflurriness in it was fucked up thanks to aya.

 

now aya was mad. she was going to have to have some mcnuggies. she hates mcnuggies.

 

looking in the freezer, she some weird guy in a kimono.

 

he looked a lot like ran’s dad. she closed the freezer door despite the muffled pleads for help. she was going to eat mcnuggies _not_ mcmitakes.

 

finally, she found the mcnuggies!!!!!!!!! :DDDDDD

 

she bit into one and it was cold and raw.

 

”i hope i don’t get salmonella :((((((“ she said to herself still not knowing why she kept saying colons and parentheses.

 

she had to keep looking for something to eat!!!!!!!!! she was hungry!!!!!!!!

 

she laid in the floor for a while before she saw a rat. she was hungry, so....

she at the rat.

just kidding, she’s too pure for that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

just kidding, kidding. hah get fucking pranked she  **did** eat the rat.

 

it still didn’t satisfy her hunger. 

 

she cried with lots lots of ugliness until she heard a honk at the drive thru window.

 

”HEWWO ^______^ CAN I HAVE A BWURGEWR PWEASE!!!!!!! ^_______^” yelled a rather loud and annoying voice.

 

oh god, it was kokoro.

 

”hello, welcome to subway.” aya said into the microphone.

 

”oh sowwy wrowng rewsurwant :(((((((((((((“ kokoro said before shitting a rainbow and flying into the sky.

 

no one ever saw her again.

 

god this is so fucking stupid.

 

sorry.

 

anyways.

 

aya continued to cry as she rubbed cold and raw mcnuggies on her face. she was sooooooo hungry and nothing was even good at this mcdonald’s >:((((((((((((((((!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

with a sigh she walked to the burning Borgers to see they were not even burnt, they were just really Yummy and Crumchy.

 

aya took a big bite and loved it.

 

she ate _every single one_.

 

it still didn’t satisfy her hunger.

 

then, a ding came from the entrance and there was hina.

 

”hey aya!” she said innocently.

 

”hey hina!” she replied back, pretending as if she hasn’t been acting like a maniac this whole time.

 

”i heard you were at mickey d’s and i think i have something you might like!!!!” hina exclaimed as she opened her hands.

 

aya looked at hina’s hands as hina mumbled: “hey peebrain.........can ya teleport?”

 

all of a sudden, a very loud YES I CAN erupted and shook the whole mcdonalds like a smoothie blender.

 

then there was a small poof and a nice and tasty Big Mac™ appeared in hina’s hands and aya wasted no time by inhaling the whole thing.

 

her hunger was _finally_ satisfied.

 

”o-oh.” hina said.

 

”yeah, sorry i was hungry.” aya replied with a small laugh.

 

they both thought about what just happened for a minute before deciding to never think or talk about it ever again.

 

”oh!!!!!” hina yelled as she looked at her phone. “it’s time for school!!!!!”

 

she grabbed aya’s arm and ran as fast as she could, dragging aya on the ground with her.

 

they both almost hopped on the battle bus for fortnite but then they both remembered how bad they sucked at it and ran to _real_ bus. 

 

only before saying thank you to the battle bus driver, of course.

 

”ready for school?” hina said with a smile. it looked a lot like this: (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧. aya didn’t know why.

 

”yeah!” aya replies as the bus doors opened.

 

then.......

they freaked it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

because of the mcflurry machine bring broken, the mcdonalds blew up. nobody really cared. not even ran. even though her dad was in there. she decided to live with moca since her family is cool anyways.

 

but yeah, aya was hungry as FUCK and went to a mcdonald’s. that’s it. that’s the story.

**Author's Note:**

> this was fucking dumb
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> i̶̼̖̔̒̏̏͒̏͐͆̉͝n̸̡̛͚̮͇̮̰̩͎̳̹̖͍̖͉͙̅̍̾́͌̅͒̅̈́̕̚̕͝͠c̷̦͍̜̀̂̋̅͋̏̍̇͋́́̐̕͝é̷̢̛̗͎̦͚̫̙̪͚̘͑́̐͊̽͗͌͊͠ͅş̴̯̲͈̘͔̟͈̟́̌̏͒̀̍̈́̑̀̎͑̀̊́t̸̳͔̜͚̯̭̱̝̏̂̊̐̀́̎̏́͌̕͝͝͝ ̷͈̤͎͍̜̳͍̙̣̮̂͜i̷̢͕̫̻͇̘͎̙̤̬̖̭̐͂̀̀͑͛͠͝ͅs̸̨͓̺̰̫̞̘̮͈̹͙̰̙̎͠ ̶̨͔̩̻͇̭͚͍̼̤̘̰͈́̍b̴̦̪̌̓͗͆͐̑̿̆́̅̐̅͘i̶̡̧̛̟̼͖̙̺̗̻͚̗̦͖̱̅̅ͅg̸̢͍͗̈̅̂̕ ̸͔̯͍̽̉̋̒̾̆͗̕f̴̫̻̮̞̱͌̆̒̐̀̽̍̑̇͒̔͘͝͠ư̷͕̹̭̣̏̓̀̌̈́̈́͂̈͗̄͂̇͘͘c̴͚̟̩͇̭̥͍̟͙̹͖̟̖̋̂̾̇̋͆̒̀͗̓̈́̀̍k̸̠̰̠̫̬͓̺͔̓̊̀́̈͝͝ͅî̵̧̛̜̿̆͌̅̓ņ̵͎͓̺̱̝̠̭͕̰̳̔͐͋͗̓g̵̢̊̌̋̓̈́̀̆̇̈̔͑̈̌͗͋ ̸̡̧̤͙̼̰̭̗̞̦̈́̍͑̔̾̽ͅb̶̰̺̝̪̥̔̅̒a̷̧̛͔͚̅̃̍̇͑ḑ̵͙̪̟̽̑̏̌̈́̒͆̏̑̂̕͝͝
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> hope some of you actually enjoyed this is stupid and gay
> 
>  
> 
> !!!!!!!SOMEONE MADE FANART FOR THIS!!!!!!!  
> here it is! ;  
> https://twitter.com/cybrile_/status/1019568536136626177?s=20
> 
> thank u sm!!!


End file.
